


Lemuria

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Oh, Were O Were [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Corran is a dork, Corran's gay panic continues, Corran's not in touch with his feelings, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Identity, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Lemuria, the ancient Roman day of the dead, where malevolent and fearful spirits are exorcised from homes. For Corran Horn, Private Investigator, it's finally time to lay a few ghosts of his own to rest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This IS going to be explicit, I just haven't tagged for it yet because it's not written yet. So keep an eye out.

I rolled my junker into the parking lot with wary eyes. I’d been jumped once already today and I wouldn’t put it past my foe to have taken a hit out on me. Danger lurked around every corner. I’d made the mistake of letting my guard down earlier, foolishly thinking the upcoming festivities would keep the locals distracted. How wrong I’d been.

I was slow getting out of my car, ribs aching from the earlier attack. As I stood, my hand pressed against the side of my duster. It was damp and stained a dark color. I needed help, fast, or else this was going to be the end of everything.

I slunk into the shadows, ignoring the merciless sun beating down on the pavement from above. The air shimmered like some kind of poisonous ocean - beautiful, but deadly. I managed to stay out of the sun as I made my way to my destination. My hand lingered at my side, ready to deploy a weapon at a moment’s notice. They wouldn’t get me a second time.

All the same, I hated coming here. I may have been approaching the home of an ally, but that place held its own unique dangers. Last time I’d been here, I’d lost entire days as I was dragged kicking and screaming into a deadly world of bullets, brawls, and baseball bats. The entire affair was blurred by alcohol and God only knows what else.

The door flew open as I approached, causing my hand to spasm in the pocket of my duster. It took everything I had not to launch an attack.

“Dude, what the hell,” Wes Janson demanded looking displeased.

“I need help,” I admitted, hating every word.

“Oh, you are way past needing help. I think we may need to stage an Intervention.” Wes turned to Hobbie as I pushed past him and into the apartment. “What do you think?”

“He’s wearing a duster in ninety-degree weather,” Hobbie said, nodding. “And your sister said he was throwing bean bags at her half an hour ago.”

“I was _ defending _ myself-”

“She hit you with a water balloon!”

“She’s a shapeshifter like us! Her throwing a water balloon is like a baseball pitcher throwing a fastball! It hurt!”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Wes sighed. “Don’t go skulking around her while she’s helping with the church car wash and these things won’t happen.”

“I’m on a case,” I replied testily. Digging into my pockets, I started unloading my gear.

“At least he didn’t use the taser,” Hobbie noted as I placed the weapon on the coffee table next to my smartphone and burner phone.

“I need those bean bags back.”

“I’ll pass that on. I wouldn’t hold your breath, though.”

After removing my surveillance equipment, I stripped off the duster and held it out, making sure to display the rapidly setting stain. “You have stain remover, right?”

Wes sighed again, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Yes, we have stain remover. Despite what Wedge says, Hobbie and I are, in fact, functional adults.”

“Mostly,” Hobbie added.

“Mostly.”

“I figured that out after the three day GTA and Smash Bros. tournament last month,” I noted sourly.

Hobbie snorted as Wes disappeared with my duster. “I told you, stop trying to beat Wes and you’ll have a lot more fun. I swear, he could go pro if he wanted.”

“Pro what?” I asked, confused.

“Pro gamer? Video games? Tournaments?”

I frowned. That didn’t seem right. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“It’s a thing.” Hobbie shrugged. His expression relaxed from mild humor into its usual look of vague depression and dread. It was fascinating to watch. In moments, Hobbie went from lively and engaged to vaguely repellent and he seemed to be able to do it on command.

I needed to learn this power. As a private investigator, I found myself needing to do more undercover work than I ever had as a cop, and I wasn’t too proud to admit that my acting skills needed some work.

“We got a box for you stuff,” Hobbie said solemnly after excusing himself for a brief moment. He offered me a shoe box. It was adorned with colored paper, glitter, and fake gems. On the lid was inscribed, “CORRAN’S SUPER SECRET SPY STUFF” in pink marker.

I didn’t move, instead shifting a narrow-eyed gaze to glare directly at Hobbie. There was a long stand-off; Hobbie was a formidable opponent. But then I saw it, the barest quirk of his lips, a twitch of his nose.

They were trying to play me.

“Thanks. But I’ve got it,” I said cooly.

Hobbie rolled his eyes, obviously trying to hide his disappointment and shame at losing the stare-down. “Fine. But if your flashlight rolls away again, I’m not helping you move the couch.”

“Fleshlight? Corran’s been carrying around a fleshlight?” Wes reappeared, eyes glowing with mischief. “I’m not sure that’s legal. We might have to call the police and report you.”

“Flashlight! He said _ flashlight,” _ I growled. I knew Wes was making fun of me, but if I didn’t stop him down, I’d be hearing fleshlight jokes for weeks.

“You are no fun.” There was a moment of silence. “He didn’t want the box?”

“He didn’t want the box.”

“We worked hard on that, you know.”

“It took us a whole hour.”

“It shows,” I said.

Wes gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. Hobbie’s face spasmed, again showing those microscopic signs of amusement.

I felt a vague surge of triumph as I pushed some of the laundry on the couch into a pile so I could sit down. Victory tasted so sweet.

“I’ve got stain remover on your coat. We can put it in the wash in about half an hour. And yes, I did double-check the cleaning instructions on the tag,” Wes said as he dropped down to sit on the floor.

“Thanks. I appreciate your help.”

“Sure thing.”

Hobbie found his own seat on the ancient recliner that had been passed down to them from one of Wes’s myriad relatives. “What kind of case are you on?”

“Oo, is it a murder investigation? Are you trying to stop a hitman from reaching their target? Is there a spy in town trying to steal… uh, recipes from the annual PTA cookbook?”

“Possible insurance fraud,” I admitted. It wasn’t exactly glamorous, but the petty crimes the local law firms contracted me to look into paid the bills. And really, there were no crimes too small when in the pursuit of Justice.

Wes looked disappointed. “That’s kind of lame.”

“Yeah, it is,” I sighed.

* * *

“Thanks again,” I said when Hobbie got up some time later to go put my coat in the washer. “That duster was on the expensive side and I really need the pockets to carry all my gear.”

“There has to be some kind of knife-proof bag you can carry,” Wes said. He was referencing the laptop bag I had previously been using. Unfortunately, it hadn’t survived an unscheduled meeting with a suspect and I had found myself searching for alternatives soon after it’s untimely demise.

“How did you get dye on the coat anyways?” Hobbie asked when he returned.

“There was dye in the water balloon I got hit with.”

“Huh.”

Silence fell on the room, broken only by the faint rumble of the washing machine around the corner.

“Sooo,” Wes began eventually, drawing out the syllable. “Did you know Hobbie went to high school with Tycho? It was some fancy college prep school.”

“Not that fancy,” Hobbie muttered.

My stomach lurched as the men took a moment to squabble about what constituted as “fancy”. There was only one reason why Wes would be bringing this up: Tycho. And my still confusing feelings towards the slender man.

Tycho went by the nickname Trouble in my head. I’d pegged him as Trouble from the first moment I’d seen him lurching drunkenly in horse form towards the local Tractor Supply Co. His golden coat had glistened in the moonlight, silver beams of light reflecting off the moisture in the air. Even as he staggered and stumbled down the street, there had still been something elegant in his movement, a hint of the power and grace that came so naturally to him.

Ever since then, no matter if he’d been in human or horse form, Tycho lived up to that nickname. He had a knack for sticking his nose in places it didn’t belong and a tendency to end arguments with his fists. He was cool and calculating right up until he was wrathful and violent, able to switch moods as suddenly as a volcano could erupt.

What’s more, he was easily the most attractive man in town. His hair was nearly as golden as his coat in horse form, his features strong and symmetrical, and his body powerful yet slender. And oh, had I gotten to see plenty of his body.

Our pack of rogues, as Wedge sometimes dubbed us with some annoyance, borrowed a friend’s barn outside of town for full moon nights. It kept us away from normal humans and out of trouble most nights. Sure, we ran into Wes’s lycanthrope relatives sometimes when we further east than usual, but overall, we were on good terms with those shifters. It was understood that we mostly stuck to town while the Janson clan reigned supreme out where there were only a few fence lines here and there to mark any hint of human civilization.

Assuming we hadn’t taken a drunk stroll down to the Tractor Supply Co. looking for animal breed specific munchies, we all awoke in the barn, our bodies naked and entwined. Wes and Hobbie were always together, Hobbie’s prosthetic donkey leg lying nearby. Gavin we instinctively herded into the back of the group where he would be safest while Wedge tended to plant himself right at the entrance of the stall where he could protect us. And Tycho… Trouble was always nearby.

We tended to fall asleep in one of the horse stalls, lying on piles of hay or old blankets as the sun broke over the horizon. We slept hard for hours, sometimes waking up while the sky was still pink, and other days not until closer to ten or eleven in the morning.

Regardless of what time it was, Trouble was always near me and sometimes, Tycho was pressed fully against me with an arm draped over my waist. I’ll admit I enjoyed the contact some mornings; there just weren’t as many occasions for me to feel the touch of another person now that I’d left New York and its claustrophobic ways behind. There were some mornings, though, when Trouble’s body did what most did when pressed against another person and I had to fight back panic as a cock as hard and hot as a lance rutted slowly against my ass.

Tycho moved away when he woke up. We all tried to behave ourselves what with Gavin nearby. But the thought of those mornings still made me tremble and I didn’t know if it was from fear, anticipation, or desire.

I’d managed to go almost six months without admitting that my feelings for Trouble had evolved into something beyond respect and friendship. Wes had forced me to confront my feelings and offered a comforting voice as I realized I didn’t know myself nearly as well as I’d thought.

I liked women. I liked women a lot and had tumbled into the sheets with plenty in my time. I’d never had complaints about my performance and never once had anyone else ever caught my eye.

And then Trouble walked into my life, golden, slender, and strong. He had wits to spare, a willingness to fight, and a proud character that my father would have respected. When we met up socially, I found myself wanting to press him up against the wall and pull his head down for a kiss. And when I woke up with his cock leaking precome on my ass, I had to fight not to get on my knees and find out how much of his cock I could swallow.

And wasn’t that a hell of a thing?

Wes and Hobbie were still arguing, but they reached the end of the debate around when I fought off my brief panic attack. A second surge of panic rushed through me when Wes turned and explained that I could direct any questions I had about Tycho to Hobbie.

“They’ve been friends for years,” Wes added. “So he’s the person to go to if you want suggestions for a first date.”

“Stop matchmaking,” Hobbie said, frowning. “If Corran wants to ask Tycho out, he’ll do it in his own time.”

“But he’s taking so lo-ong,” Wes whined.

Trouble’s cock was long, I remembered. My mouth suddenly felt dry. Last full moon, I’d woken up with the tip between my legs and the shaft between my butt cheeks. Tycho had sounded embarrassed when he woke up and I’d desperately pretended to still be asleep while he extracted himself.

If this kept up, I just might wake up some day with his cock well and truly in my ass. It was a sign of how far gone I was that that exact scenario had begun to feature in my dreams.

It hadn’t even been a full year since I’d left New York and I was suddenly dreaming about being skewered by another man’s cock like a fresh grilled kebab instead of drowning myself in womanly curves and perky breasts. I woke up with the phantom taste of salty come in my mouth instead of the memory of the sweet juices of a woman’s pussy.

In less than a year, a part of myself I’d though set and unchangeable had completely morphed into something new. I’d known the terms bisexual, pansexual, and more, but never once had I thought about applying them to myself.

And really, it was only Trouble that set my blood on fire. I didn’t know what label that might fall under; it hadn’t been something Wes had covered in the gentle conversation we’d had back in December.

Something in Wes and Hobbie’s new argument caught my ear.

“Helping doesn’t mean sending me porn,” I interjected. “Stop sending me porn.”

Wes looked hurt. “I’ve been sending you a carefully curated selection of educational and realistic pornographic materials because I didn’t want you to feel pressured to ask one of us for tips on the mechanics and such. I mean, we’re happy to help-”

“I think you should stop talking,” Hobbie said as he covered Wes’s mouth with his hand. He turned to look at me, ignoring Wes scrambling to free himself. “Yes, you can ask us anything about sex, but also sexual identiy and such. We can make suggestions if you wanted to try something with Tycho or listen if you wanted to vent. Beyond that, though, we’ll leave you be. Right, Wes?” Hobbie asked pointedly, shifting his gaze back to the other man.

Wes huffed and rolled his eyes, but then nodded.

A knot that had formed in my chest loosened up. I didn’t know if I was ready to talk about this with other people, not when I was still shocked by my other thoughts sometimes. But it did help to know they were there, waiting, unconcerned and without judgement to help me anyway they could.

This probably would never have come up if I’d been able to stay in New York. But I also didn’t think I’d have been able to get this kind of support there if it had.

It was the little things that really went a long way towards starting to make this small rural town feel like home.

I left Wes and Hobbie’s apartment a few hours later, a warm, freshly dried duster on my shoulders and my pockets filled once again with the tools of my trade. Well wishes and teasing comments followed me, as did promises to see me the next night out at the Darklighter barn for the full moon.

My chariot was waiting for me, untouched and unbothered. The door handle felt nuclear at my touch but I got it open and the A/C blasting in short order. And not long after that, I was driving back to the battered building in what passed for downtown where I kept my office and apartment.

Wes and Tycho were supposed to graduate in a few weeks. Tycho already had a job lined up at the local high school to take over for a departing teacher while he completed his teaching certification. Wes was still flailing for something meaningful to do, but seemed perfectly happy with the idea of just keeping house while he searched. Gavin, meanwhile, would be starting college in the fall and had already received loads of advice on being an undergraduate lycanthrope. Hobbie was now a Certified Public Accountant working for a tax firm and Wedge was comfortably enrolled in his Masters in Architecture course of study.

The idea had been floated around since the New Year to move in together once we were all better settled into our lives. I had to admit, I liked the idea. Even if it meant I’d be around Trouble every day. Or maybe because I’d see him every day. And with all the changes suddenly staring us in the face, that move seemed to be on the horizon.

As I stared at the peeling wallpaper of my apartment, the second-hand furniture, and bare lightbulbs, I suddenly felt incredibly alone. I had a washing machine and dryer, even if they were tiny and broken more often than not. This apartment was actually closer to the parking lot Corlisa Janson Raynstaff had been occupying earlier that day than Wes and Hobbie’s. But I’d gone there instead of here.

I wanted my friends, my fellow shape shifters, my rogues, as Wedge called us. I was so tired of being alone. I’d felt alone ever since my father had been killed and had been driven into literal isolation when I’d left New York. But here, in this small town I wouldn’t have even noticed in my old life, I’d found a new family.

Tomorrow was the full moon, that event that drew my family together month after month to run and fly and play.

Tomorrow we'd once again become one. And together, we were going to build something new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter context tags: Dream Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Oral Sex, Masturbation.
> 
> Corran keeps calling Tycho "Trouble" in his head.

Dream logic is a hell of a thing. It allows the sleeping mind to alter reality, change people’s appearances, and create situations to explore that I’d never actually participate in myself. And all of it seeming to be perfectly normal and reasonable… save for that little voice constantly noting, “This is a dream, you’re in a dream, you know you’re asleep, right? This isn’t real.”

I’ve never been one to remember my dreams, which made the ones that did stick all that more important. Lately, I’ve had a big run of dreams that have pursued my waking hours, taunting me with full color and feeling as I try to go out and earn an honest day’s living. As much as anyone can these days.

I was deep asleep and trying to ignore the little voice yammering on about this being a dream. I didn’t need the reminder, not when dream-me was fighting for my life, struggling to break my restraints. This wasn’t real. And God help me, I wanted it to be.

“Are you done fighting?” Dream-Trouble asked me. He smirked, his patrician features so knowing and confident that it took all I had not to just go limp in immediate submission. Instead, I glared up, feeling the bite of rope holding my arms behind my back and the rough carpet under my knees.

The dream had just started but it came pre-loaded with back history so I could get right to the action. I knew I’d been fighting for a while, that Trouble had caught me, stripped me, and tied me up hours earlier. I’d been struggling to free myself, my body on display for his enjoyment, and now that the dream was actually starting, I could feel how much I wanted his eyes on me.

Trouble continued to smirk and suddenly he was naked, his cock long and hard as it hovered near my face. The tip glistened with an obscene amount of precome.

A hand seized my hair, yanking my head back. My jaw fell open, pulled down by unseen dream logic. Trouble played with me for a while, enjoying the perfectly synced movement of my head and jaw.

“Bad detectives have to suck cock to say they’re sorry,” Trouble said. His hands held my head firmly in place, but also one hand held his cock at the root so he could steer it into my mouth.

“I’m sorry,” I said, not knowing what I was apologizing for or how I managed to shape words around the big cock in my mouth.

“Apology accepted. Now suck me off so it’s true.”

Trouble’s hips rocked as he fucked my mouth. Dream-me moaned as I was forced to swallow him down over and over again. The actual sensation was vague, as Real-me had never even touched another man’s cock, let alone sucked it, but Dream-me was filled with ecstasy.

The little voice piped up, this time with a little sign to help reinforce that this was a dream. I hit the pause button and kicked that intangible voice as far away as I could. Moments later, my throat was being ravaged once more as the dream resumed.

My body shuddered as I suddenly came, come erupting all over me. Smiling, Trouble came as well, his come flowing down my throat like a frothy milkshake and also splattering across my face, feeling suspiciously and faintly like the splatter of paint.

Trouble pulled me to my feet and my arms were free so I embraced him as kissed me. He steered me backwards until my legs hit the edge of the bed. He climbed on top of me as I lay back, hands touching me all over and even dipping down between my legs. Soon, we were lined up together, his cock resting against my ass.

“You’re mine, Corran Horn,” Trouble hissed into my ear and he pressed forward-

I had a flash of disorientation before the walls of my shitty apartment firmed up around me. The incessant musical chime of my alarm suddenly took shape in my ears and I let out a frustrated scream as I jabbed angrily at my phone.

Silence.

I flopped back onto my pillow.

Foiled. Again.

My dreams had been so incredibly intense lately, and yet, not once had Tycho’s dream self ever managed to actually fuck me. There’d been plenty of blow jobs, hand jobs, frottage, and just that honeyed voice talking me to orgasm. But beyond swallowing Tycho’s cock, there hadn’t been any form of penetration.

I sighed. It was probably something Freudian. I’d read every article and watched every video Wes had sent me. My most recent dream had featured the same bed and sheets as one of the videos I kept going back to. I felt relatively confident that I had a firm grasp on the mechanics of anal sex… But I hadn’t been able to work up the courage to actually slide a finger into myself to test things out.

Was my fear of penetrating myself why Tycho never fucked me in my dreams? Was it because my sleeping mind couldn’t come up with anything to even start to approximate what it would feel like? Or did I keep waking up because there was always foreplay and I literally ran out of time?

Either way, I still had a very hard cock jutting up from between my legs to take care of.

A shudder ran down my spine as I wrapped my hand around myself. I could feel the tacky, crusty feeling of come on my skin, some dried, some more recent. As a side effect of being turned into a lycanthrope, I had both the stamina of a man in his early twenties and the regenerative powers of a shape shifter. If I wanted to, I could, and had one memorable evening, spend hours jerking off.

It was probably even better with a partner.

For once, I managed to throw my inhibitions to the wind and turned my waking mind to the dream I’d been having as I stroked my cock. My hips jerked hungrily as my cock pumped in and out of my fist while my mind played a fantasy of Tycho doing the same. The other man smirked, his hips undulating as he worked his long cock in and out of his hand.

I hadn’t been able to get a proper look at Tycho’s cock in this state. When he was this hard around me, it was while sleeping after a full moon. I’d had his cock ground up against my ass plenty of times, and even felt it between my legs once. I’d snuck a taste the precome he’d left on my skin and caught a glimpse at it from the corner of my eye. But I’d never been able to just sit and admire it.

The thought of admiring another man’s cock still felt utterly bizarre, but it somehow worked with Tycho.

“Show me what you like,” Tycho purred as he pumped his cock.

I shuddered and complied. My grip was tight as I thrust upwards, then loosened slightly as I came back down. My other hand reached around and teased the tip, gliding around the head and further smearing my precome all over it. Fantasy Tycho mimicked me in a lewd display, throwing his head back in pleasure.

I moaned helplessly, my hand moving faster and faster. Soon, I couldn’t even vary my grip and instead just fucked my hand like a machine. Tycho loomed over me and a whine slipped out of my throat when there wasn’t actually a cock to take into my mouth.

“What do you want?”

I whimpered. I couldn’t say it, I couldn’t.

Tycho ran his fingers over his cockhead, catching some of the precome and then tasting it. His tongue, a small, pink triangle, darted out and I cried out as I remember other dreams where it had been my cock sliding into a tight throat, my cock making Tycho moan in pleasure.

“What do you want? Tell me!” my fantasy demanded.

I fucked my hand more, all but wailing as pleasure roared through me. “I want your cock,” I sobbed. My back arched, knees spreading. I was on my back but still offering up my ass as best I could. “I want you to fuck me, please, Tycho, I want you so bad.”

Tycho smiled above him and then he drove forward, cock aimed straight at my mouth. I squeezed my eyes closed, felt my throat tighten around something that wasn’t actually there, and then I came, moaning around a fantasy cock.

My body shuddered with each wave of my orgasm. Semen coated my hand and shot through the air to hit my chest. I drove fingers from my free hand into my mouth, whimpering and moaning at the taste of come. It was salty and terrible, but I couldn’t stop sucking on my fingers and shoving them down my throat.

I went limp when my orgasm ended. My hand fell out of my mouth and landed next to my head and my softening cock wobbled against my leg. I was gasping, sucking down desperate gulps of air as aftershocks ran through me.

Moments later, I forced myself to drag my kicked off blankets back over myself as a chill ran through me - in part because of the come coating my body but also because of how strung out I felt. For a moment, Fantasy Tycho sat slouched beside me, panting as hard as I was and equally covered in come.

“Fuck, Corran,” my fantasy groaned, and then he was gone. I couldn’t hold onto him anymore.

I suddenly felt so very alone.

* * *

My head was a tangled mess by the time sunset began to approach and I was making my way across the gravel roads that led to the Darklighter farm. My morning dream and masturbation session had easily been one of the most powerful I’d ever had, and yet it wasn’t enough. I wanted more.

I was addicted to the crack fix that was Tycho Celchu and I was already in the early staged of withdrawal.

Part of me was looking forward to the full moon and the companionship of my friends. Another part of me wanted to return to my shitty apartment and spend the night discovering how many different ways I could imagine Trouble making me come. There was even a third voice campaigning hard to simply drop my pants the moment I saw Trouble and bend over for his cock.

It was a huge dilemma and shouldn’t have been. I was a lycanthrope and tonight was the full moon. My only choice was to continue forward.

Didn’t mean I had to like it, though, not when I could practically feel my cock twitching at the thought of being near Trouble.

When I reached the farm, I steered away from the main house and followed the worn tire tracks to a much older structure. I parked my car next to Wes’s small CRV and took a few minutes to lock my belongings in the trunk of my car before turned towards the barn spinning my keyring around my finger.

Wedge and Tycho were already here. Gavin lived on this farm, so it seemed I was the last to arrive.

Hobbie waved from the large open barn door. “Evening. I forgot to warn you yesterday-“

“Corran!”

I turned towards the interruption and froze in shock. Wes powered towards me with a determined, yet devilish expression. His bare calloused feet moved soundlessly across the dirt and hay covered concrete floor and his surprisingly well constructed toga rustled quietly as he moved.

For a brief moment, I suddenly lost all sense of time. Panic flitted through me as I wondered if Halloween had somehow snuck up on me. It couldn’t have; it was May, not October. Right?

Wes reached me and lightly punched my arm with his fist. Looking down, I saw that his thumb was sticking up between his first and second fingers.

His other hand slapped his face. There was a faint squishing sound and then he fired something small and black shot out of his mouth. It hit my chest, clung to the fibers of my shirt for a few moments, then fell to the floor.

_ “Haec ego mitto; his redimo meque meosque fabis!” _ Wes beamed. He punched my arm one more time with his strange fist and then spun around and darted past me. As he rounded the corner of the barn, I heard him shout that same strange phrase and then spit.

After a few moments of shocked silence, I slowly turned and stared at Hobbie.

The tall man winced. “Right. So, Wes’s family is kind of strange.”

“Please tell me I didn’t join a cult last year and you’ve all just held off on the initiation ceremony until now,” I demanded.

“I can see why you’d think that,” Hobbie said, wincing. “It’s not like that. Exactly.”

I folded my arms across my chest. In the distance, I heard Wes shouting. He seemed to be circling the barn.

“The first thing you need to know is that the Jansons are an old lycanthrope family.”

I turned at the sound of Wedge’s voice. He grinned, looking amused.

“And when I say they’re an old family, I mean very, very old,” Wedge said. “Old enough that they’ve held onto some, well, odd rituals and such that fell out of use a long time ago. I think Wes participates out of a combination of family loyalty and amusement.”

“You should have seen Wedge’s face the first time he showed up in the toga,” Hobbie said. “I had a little bit of warning since I visit his family more. I’ll always regret not having a camera with me the first time he did this.”

“And what exactly is this?” I asked.

“A ceremony to exorcise malevolent and fearful ghosts,” Wedge said.

“Isn’t that sort of thing usually reserved for Halloween?” After all, Halloween was when the real nutters came out. I couldn’t begin to count the number of failed so-called occult rituals I’d encountered back in New York around that holiday.

“Not in Ancient Rome,” Hobbie said solemnly.

“Ancient-” My jaw snapped shut. The pieces which had started to make sense suddenly didn’t. Ancient Rome? As in BCE? Wes’s family traced that far back? I didn’t think it was possible.

Something suddenly made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and a tingle of energy began to churn in my gut. I knew even as I turned around what I would see.

Sure enough, Trouble grinned at me as he leaned against one of the barn’s support beams. I remembered that grin from my dreams and fantasies. It took all the self-control I had to keep from reacting.

Trouble didn’t seem bothered and he gave me his usual once over, eyes flicking up and down my body before he spoke. “The key with this stuff is to just roll with the weirdness Wes does and not to ever, and I mean _ ever, _ ask his mother about the family tree. The Jansons have spent the last few centuries touring Europe under a variety of names while getting into ridiculous amounts of trouble. They calmed down some when one branch immigrated to the United States during the early twentieth century, but even their most recent history is pretty colorful.”

I racked my brain for a moment. “Didn’t you all mention something last year when you were telling me more about what we are that our kind first popped up during the time of the Roman Empire?”

“That’s as far back as I’m aware of lycanthrope history going,” Wedge confirmed. “There are a few bloodlines that try to keep track of our history and most of the stories seem centered around that area during the earliest days of Ancient Roman civilization.”

“And the Jansons still perform rituals from that time,” I said. That had implications I wasn’t sure I was comfortable confronting right now. Fortunately, I was saved from my damned inability to stop digging with Wes’s return.

“All done!” he chirped as he re-entered the bar. He started stripping off the toga as he went. “We’re all clear for moonrise now.”

“You just had to do a circuit of the bar?” I asked before I could stop myself.

Wes grinned. He was now bare to the waist and showed no signs of stopping. Modesty was not a trait I associated with him. “Nah, this was just the last thing. I did the Darklighter farm house earlier today as well as me and Hobbie’s place. Tycho and Wedge’s apartments were two days ago and I was with the family back on the ninth. Everything is all scrubbed clean, spiritually speaking.”

I took a moment to study Wes’s face (and determinedly ignoring how now completely nude form). The mischievous air surrounding him was more than a little familiar, but I couldn’t tell if he was amused by my reaction to everything or if he thought the entire ritual he’d performed was ridiculous. He simply had no tells to indicate whether or not he believed in this stuff.

A headache started to form at the base of my skull. Wes took my lack of immediate response as the end of the conversation and he launched himself at Wedge, chatting about what his shifter relatives were planning for the full moon and how he thought we should respond.

“I don’t want to investigate this,” I sighed, mostly to myself.

Trouble chuckled and I jumped slightly when I realized how close he was. “You could, you know, just leave it be?”

“No, no I can’t.” My voice was filled with regret. It was the old Horn family curse. Once we got a whiff of a mystery, we had to pursue it to the end, no matter what. I could no more ignore this than I could stop my own heart.

A quiet hum responded to my statement and Trouble and I stood for a while and watched as Hobbie joined Wedge and Wes, then as Gavin came sprinting in full of apologies for being late and with the smell of dinner whafting after him.

“Wes thought about asking to come cleanse your apartment,” Trouble commented softly as Gavin was teased. “He didn’t think you’d be amenable to the idea. Still, I did suggest he at least ask you. I’m a bit disappointed in him for not doing so.”

That had stung a bit, hearing Wes mention everyone else’s home and not mine. But…

“It’s not really home, though,” I admitted. “It’s just where I work and sleep at night.”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?”

Before I could respond, Wedge’s phone started chiming, letting out the signal for us to go and stash our clothes and car keys in a nearby cupboard.

Trouble started to strip beside me, his movements smooth and controlled. I felt a familiar heat rising in my face as more of his skin came into view, all long panes of tanned skin and wiry golden body hair.

Tearing my attention away, I forced myself to copy his actions, removing first my shoes, then shirt and jeans. My boxer briefs came off last and I took a moment to crouch and fold everything so it would fit easily in the cupboard.

I had to force myself to keep my eyes forward. If I looked to my right, I’d be face to face with Trouble’s cock and with the moon rising even I could feel some of my human control slipping away. My father’s medallion wasn’t so powerful that I couldn’t feel the rising animal instincts and I could sense that I wouldn’t be able to resist getting a taste if the opportunity presented itself.

By some miracle, Trouble moved away from me, first walking over to the cupboard and then a little ways away from us so he could shift into his large horse form without being in the way.

Wes grabbed by clothes from me as I straightened up, tossing a wink in my direction as he paused long enough for me to move over to an old, partially broken chair leaning up against one of the horse stalls and sit down. My proximity to Trouble and the cock I kept dreaming about was having a noticeable effect on me and Wes’s presence let me retreat without without completely exposing and embarrassing myself.

My blood began to roar as the moon rose outside. I groaned as the silver light spilling in through the open door reached me, feeling like I was diving into a pool of cool water. In the few seconds I had before my body began to change, I turned and looked over at Trouble.

He was facing away from everyone and leaning against another support beam. I had a perfect view of him, though, and felt a fresh surge of lust as he idly stroked his swollen, erect cock. His head was tipped back slightly and if I suddenly didn’t have human legs, I would have been running over to him.

My vision blurred for what seemed like a few seconds as the transformation completed itself and returned once I was in my true avian shape. Trouble was looking back at me, his hand still on his cock. Then, with a sly smirk, he let go of himself and stepped into the moonlight. Silver turned to gold and I saw his beautiful horse form appear.

A racoon raced up to me, chittering excitedly and I leaned down, talons digging into the broken seat frame. Wes reached up with his small paws, clutching at my medallion and I didn’t resist as he started to pull it off me.

I didn’t want to think tonight, to spend the moonlight hours wondering about Trouble’s actions right before he changed.

I twisted my head, letting the medallion slide off and fall into Wes’s waiting paws.

A horse trotted up to me, lowered its towards me head. Trouble-Tycho-Trouble, I realized in delight. I bopped his head with my own then leapt upwards. My wings were strong! So strong! I flew up and landed on Trouble’s back. I had to be careful, couldn’t dig in with my talons, but I could balance, yes, my wings would let me balance and my tail would drape Trouble’s back. That made him pretty, so very pretty. Prettier than before.

A racoon jumped up next to me and I shrieked a warning. Mine! Trouble was mine, find your own perch, Wes!

Wes had something shiny around his neck, something familiar, but then he left and that was good. Hobbie needed help, he needed his leg put on, he was braying nearby and Wedge and Gavin were bark-bark-barking.

Trouble started towards the others, our friends, best friends, and I half spread my wings for balance. I added my voice to the din, urging the others to hurry. It was a full moon! It was tonight! It was our night, our night to soar and play.

Two dogs ran and tumbled out the door, black and white and yellow. I swung my head around, watching as Gavin and Wedge chased after each other. We had to go! Hurry, hurry, hurry Wes! Hurry, Hobbie!

Finally, finally after Wedge and Gavin had run around the barn barking excitedly, Hobbie clomped up, his metal leg firmly attached.

Without hesitation, my Trouble leapt forward and out of the barn. I spread my wings and flew up into the air. It was my task to fly and guide everyone, to keep my family together.

It was time! Time to run and play.

With a loud, piercing cry, I swooped down, signaling everyone to run.

The moonlight called.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New content tags: Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk

_ ~Before~ _

Tycho loved dreaming. It was the only time he could do this sort of thing.   


Corran knelt in front of him, bound tight and glaring as though his face wasn’t flushed and his cock engorged. His short frame was lean and powerful, his muscles standing out in sharp relief as he struggled to free himself.   


If only he hadn’t lied about why he’d gone to the county fair. Their dream selves had planned to go with the other Rogues, but Corran had gone on ahead without them. When he crossed the threshold, the dream fair had closed its gates to them, forcing them to peer between the slats of the fence to watch Corran tackle his suspect.   


The detective was determined not to apologize for his actions, forcing Tycho call on the Official Private Investigator Rules.   


“Bad detectives have to suck cock to say they’re sorry,” Tycho said as he fisted Corran’s hair and used the strands to move his head back and forth.   


The bound detective moaned and licked his lips, intense green eyes fixed in Tycho’s cock.   


Still holding Corran in place, Tycho grasped his cock and pushed it into the detective’s mouth.   


The wet heat sent a shudder down Tycho’s spine. In the back of his head, he was conscious of the fact that while he’d gotten numerous dream blow jobs from Corran, this was their first time in this particular setting. Happily, Corran seemed to know what he was doing.

He looked up at Tycho, green eyes glimmering with emotion. “I’m sorry,” he said around Tycho’s cock. The vibrations of his voice where incredible.   


“Apology accepted. Now suck me off so it’s true.”

With that, Tycho set a brutal pace. His hips snapped forward, fucking Corran’s mouth at a frantic pace. The detective moaned, sucking eagerly each time Tycho’s cock invaded his mouth. Drool leaked out around Tycho’s cock and those brilliant green eyes were unfocused as pleasure wracked Corran’s body

It was with a muffled cry around the cock buried in his throat that Corran came.   


Tycho was overjoyed at the detective’s release and eagerly thrust a few more times before coming himself. Corran swallowed around him, drinking down his come even as it leaked out of his mouth and somehow coated his face.

Snatching him up, Tycho kissed Corran long and hard. The other man was unbound now and wrapped his arms around Tycho’s waist, pulling their bodies together.   


There was a bed nearby, a large four-poster Tycho had never seen before. Somehow, he knew if was theirs. Without hesitation, Tycho steered Corran towards it, his hands fondling and groping every available inch.   


Corran eagerly spread his legs as Tycho pressed him down into the sheets, providing easy access to his waiting hole. Tycho touched him, feeling the tension in the untouched opening and then arranged their bodies together.   


His heart hammered hard and fast in his chest. Tycho was desperate to fuck him, to finally feel the tight squeeze of Corran’s ass around his cock.   


“You’re mine, Corran Horn,” Tycho hissed into his ear and began to press forward-

And then he woke up. And cursed. His cock was aching with a need only Corran’s body could assuage. Every time. Every time he was about to plow the man’s body, he woke up. He was going mad from frustration.   


He couldn’t even explain  _ why  _ he found the man so attractive. He was hot, yes, but Tycho never been solely interested in physical appearance. He’d always been interested in genteel folk, intellectuals and artists.   


Corran was smart but blunt, a narrow thinker, and often caught up in the idea of his own heroism. It was charming and alluring in countless ways, and wrapped up in a small, compact package. Still, he was wildly different from Tycho’s usual partners.

For months, he’d been waking up after the full moon to find himself rutting against the other man’s ass, sleepily dreaming of pressing inside and hearing Corran moan in pleasure. Outside moon days, Corran was intense and serious, completely throwing himself into whatever job he’d picked up, big or small. It made Tycho want to drag him onto his lap and kiss him, to break through that laser-like focus and redirect it to himself. He found himself fantasizing about helping Corran with his cases, theorizing and plotting with him at night over dinner or before going to sleep.   


And he dreamed every day about bedding him, of turning Corran into the perfect lover and of being shaped by him in turn. He wanted them to mold each other, to learn how best to pleasure each other. In his dreams, though, they did everything but  _ actually fuck. _

Cursing, Tycho kicked off his sheets and pictured Corran at home in his apartment. He hadn’t been there much, as it was truly awful, but he knew it’s layout and details. He could see the flimsy partition separating the office portion from the living portion, the decades old wallpaper peeling away from the wall, and the rickety bed sitting in the corner.   


He imagined Corran right now, at home, awake, and horney. He saw a hand reached between his legs to begin pleasuring himself and Tycho couldn’t resist picturing himself kneeling beside him on the bed to join him.   


Tycho spread his knees and thrust his hips forward to better display his cock and was rewarded with a hungry stare.   


“Show me what you like,” Tycho ordered.   


Moaning, Corran complied.   


His strong hands passed over his thick cock, liberal amounts of precome leaking out of it. Tycho copied his mannerisms as best he could, undulating enticingly and giving Corran an added visual treat.   


Eventually, Tycho imagined scooting higher up on the bed and letting his cock hover close to Corran’s head.   


“What do you want?” Tycho asked as though he didn’t know.   


Corran blushed hard, shaking his head no even as his intense green eyes remained fixed on Tycho’s cock.   


That wouldn’t do. Tycho scooped some of his precome off his cock and licked it off his fingers. Below him, Corran whimpered and began fucking his hand even harder.

What do you want? Tell me!” Tycho demanded.

Corran let out a helpless sound. “I want your cock,” he sobbed. His back arched, knees spreading as he did his best to offer up his ass. “I want you to fuck me, please, Tycho, I want you so bad.”

Tycho smiled above him and then drove forward, burying his cock in Corran’s waiting mouth.   


The detective let out a muffled cry, eyes squeezing shut as he came. His entire body seemed to spasm, come shooting out of his cock to coat his hand and body. Even better, Corran shoved his free hand into his mouth, sucking on his fingers in mimicry of the cock Tycho was imagining stuffing deep into his throat.   


Corran’s orgasm was gorgeous and Tycho replayed it again and again in his mind as he frantically jerked himself to completion. He wanted to be there making Corran choke on his cock and triggering his release. He wanted to watch Corran pleasure himself while fantasizing in turn about Tycho pleasuring and using his body however he wanted.

Tycho came with the picture of Corran lying limp and filthy on his bed after his orgasm. When the waves of pleasure subsided, he found himself kneeling on his bed covered in as much semen as his imaginary lover.   


“Fuck, Corran,” he groaned. No one had ever gotten to him this way before. He was going to go mad if he couldn’t take him to bed for real someday soon.

As Tycho’s breathing began to level off, he flopped back onto his bed, unconcerned with the mess he was spread over the sheets. He needed to do laundry anyways.

His apartment was spacious and lovely, but suddenly felt so very empty and lonely. He felt a familiar flash of envy for Wes and Hobbie’s smaller but much homier home.   


Something had to give. He was going mad with these endless fantasies and dreams of Corran. He was suddenly achingly alone and suspected Corran felt the same way.

They had to do something. But what?

* * *

_ ~Now~ _

I was deep in a moon-induced sleep when a shrill alarm rent the air. My eyes snapped open, my heart immediately racing at the unexpected sound. The familiar prickle of a rough blanket lying over hay lay beneath me and my back was warm with another body pressed close to mine. An arm held me tight around the waist and I could feel a hard cock pressed up against my balls and tucked between my legs.

“Oh, shit,” a familiar voice suddenly breathed and suddenly Gavin leapt over my companion and I, racing for the open stall gate. “I’m going to be late for school!”

There was a grunt and then Wedge pushed himself upright, nodding at Gavin. “I’ll drive you,” he said, and then they were hurrying away to fetch clothes and personal belongings.

The alarm cut off and the only sounds left were the sound of two people quickly getting dressed.   


“I’ll pull the truck around,” I heard Wedge say and Gavin replied in a voice too soft to make out the words he was saying before sprinting out of the barn. Soon after, Wedge’s truck rumbled to life and rolled away.

I lay still, not sure what to do. I was in one hell of a pickle and I wasn’t just referring to the cock pressed against me. My body practically buzzed with the desire to rut back against Tycho and get some friction on my own stiffening cock.   


I couldn’t do that, though. Tycho was asleep and we sure as hell weren’t alone. It didn’t matter how friendly and supportive Wes and Hobbie were. I had zero desire to give them a show, especially when I wasn’t certain how my partner would react.

Something was nagging at me, a whisper that something had happened the night before I needed to remember. No matter how hard I grope for it, though, it stayed just out of my reach, taunting me with the promise of Knowledge and Clarity.   


In fact, everything from last night was a blur, I realized.

Groping at my chest, I confirmed my medallion was missing. I started to sit up to see if I’d passed it on to Wes… and then couldn’t bring myself to lose contact with Trouble. Tycho hadn’t seemingly been awoken by the alarm and was still lost in dreamless moon-slumber. My body burned at having to hold still as we lay together, but in the end, it was more important to savor the moment than confirm I’d done  _ this time _ something I’d done several times before.

If Wes didn’t have my medallion, I knew he’d help me look for it.   


Soon, there was a new sound from nearby and I hastily closed my eyes to pretend to be sleeping. Wes’s grumbles were familiar and comforting. In a flash I suddenly remember the new mystery that had landed at my feet the night before, the mystery of just what Wes’s family was, but that wasn’t something I needed to jump on right now.   


As Wes began to move about, I challenged myself to track what he was doing solely through sound. It should be a snap at this point, after all.

_ Grumbling and yawning, Wes pushed himself up into a sitting position after untangling himself from Hobbie. Even after all this time, I still wasn’t completely certain if they were a couple, friends-with-benefits, or what. They kept their relationship close to the chest and I was determined to figure it out sooner rather than later.   
_

_ There was a faint twanging sound - my medallion! He did have it - and then Wes stood, his feet pressing down on the hay. A faint sound of metal dragging across concrete whispered at me and I identified it as Hobbie’s prosthetic leg and hoof, an item crafted specially for him by one of the Jansons. Wes padded away with the prosthetic, no doubt planning to go lock it up.   
_

_ He returned a few minutes later and cooed at Hobbie, speaking in a soft voice that I wanted to say proved they were in a relationship, but couldn’t. I’d heard Wes use that voice on Hobbie, cats, his gaming system, a piece of pie, and more. _

_ I was out of luck in getting any more clues about those two. _

_ Hobbie awoke with a low groan, protesting as Wes continued to gently badger him until he finally got up. Together, with Wes supporting Hobbie and compensating for his missing leg, they left the stall and soon after the barn itself. _

My heart began to pound again like a thrash band ramping up the tension. Trouble and I were completely alone. From outside, Wes’s CRV started up and began to roll away. I wanted to move, wanting to keep lying there, wanted to sleep and wake Trouble up all at the same time-

The hips behind me suddenly jerked and Trouble’s cock rubbed against me. The arm around my waist shifting, gliding up my chest, and suddenly he was gone and shoving me flat onto my back. Trouble straddled my hips, his hand pinning me in place as he glared with a fierce look.

“You were watching me last night,” he growled. “You tried not to, but you keep sneaking looks and then you watched me touch myself as you changed.”   


I was drowning in those piercing blue eyes and my cock starting to ache as the rumble of Tycho’s voice. His hips dropped down and rubbed against me, causing us both to moan.   


“I’m not wrong, am I? You could barely keep your eyes off me.” A wild air overtook Trouble and he suddenly shot to his feet and dragged me to my knees. I groaned, remembering my dream from the previous morning and let myself take a nice eyeful.

Trouble’s cock was longer than average, cut, and starting to turn purple from how much blood was filling it. The tip was shiny with precome and I suddenly felt the cold chill stripping my thighs where he’d leaked on me. He stroked himself, his elegant hand running all the way from the wet tip to the thin nest of curls at the base. His fingers wrapped around the base, holding his cock steady and my control snapped like a rubber band.   


I didn’t have a clue what I was doing. All I had to go on to guide my technique were memories of hot dames sucking me off and my recent run of pornographic dreams. None of the videos and articles Wes had been sending me had discussed blow jobs in any detail.   


I wasn’t going to let that stop me, though, not when I’d been dreaming of sucking this big cock down for months.   


Trouble groaned when I licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock. His free hand buried itself in my hair, holding me tight. I paused to lick my lips and wet my mouth, then leaned in for the real deal.   


The precome taste as bitter as I’d come to expect and that made my gut burn with need. I bobbed my head up and down the first few inches, working out how to keep my teeth out of the way and a good seal around Trouble’s cock. I had to pause to rewet my mouth and as I slurped my way down and up, Trouble moaned long and deep.   


I was making him feel good. Fuck yeah.   


Feeling daring, I reach up and cupped Trouble’s balls. I remembered how good it felt to have those played with and was rewarded by a gasp as I gently squeezed them. I pulled off and angled my head so I could lick the dangling sack. Wiry hair stuck to my tongue, but the sounds Trouble made were more than worth it. His hand tightened in my hair and suddenly I was being dragged back onto his cock.   


The rough handling went straight to my cock and I moaned, something that made Trouble feel even better than just having my mouth on him.   


I sensed his control snap. Two hands seized my head and dragged me down while slender hips jerked forward. I gagged as the cock I was sucking slammed down my throat and cut off my air supply. It pulled back than plowed into me again, repeating the process several more times before Trouble let go and let me cough and gasp for air.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, you just feel so good- I’ve been wanting this so long-” he stammered.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him back into my mouth. I did some of my best work in a trial by fire.

Everything went hazy after that. Trouble saw my invitation for what it was and proceeded to fuck my throat hard and deep. I figured out in a brief air break how to relax my throat and not gag and was rewarded by Trouble fucking me even harder.   


A high pitched wail escaped me as much as it could with Trouble’s cock brutalizing my mouth. My lips ached from trying to stay good and tight for the cock fucking and it was humiliating how much drool was leaking out. I loved hearing Trouble’s desperate cries, though, his frantic grunts and moans. The act itself might have been challenging and awkward but I’d never felt hotter than I did right now.   


If I’d had any kind of coordination left in me, I’d have gotten a hand on myself and jerked off in time with Trouble’s thrusts. I didn’t, though. All I could do was hold on and hope he came soon.

And come he did. The world was starting to blur around me when he slammed in hard and deep and stayed, forcing my nose to bury itself in his crotch. I could feel his cock twitching in my mouth and realized he was coming deep in my throat, shooting his seed into my stomach.   


Then he let go, dragging his erupting cock out of me. Come pooled in my mouth, tasting saltier than the toughest beef jerky, and the rest of his load was sprayed all over my face.   


He stared at each other for a long moment, him standing tall with a spit slick cock and me hard, horney, and covered in come. I wanted to spit but couldn’t take my eyes off him, so I forced myself to swallow. The taste lingered like the unfamiliar ache in my jaw and throat.   


“Fuck,” Trouble breathed as he stared at me. He knelt down, pushing me back down onto my back and suddenly it was my turn to be sucked off.   


I almost shot off immediately just from the sight of my cock in his mouth and the feeling of that wet heat surrounding me. I held on long enough for him to deep throat me a few times before I let go.   


After the way he’d unloaded on and in me, I didn’t feel obligated to warn him. He drank every drop of my seed and kept sucking after I was done like he was trying to find more.

He let my cock slip out of his mouth when the ache of oversensitivity was greater than how good he made me feel and collapsed down next to me on our rustic bed.   


I remembered last night now, everything up until I changed, at least. I remembered him hot and hard, how he’d touched himself and watched me watch him. As he’d stepped out into the moonlight, he’d oh-so briefly done so with his cock in hand as though presenting himself to me.   


If this was just a once off, it was going to be one hell of a day. We weren’t done, not by a long shot.

Still wearing his come, I rolled onto my side and pushed up onto my arm so I could grab Trouble. Once I found his shoulder, I dragged him forward and kissed him long and hard. Our tongues found each other in moments and we both moaned as we tasted ourselves on the other.   


A hand fisted itself in my hair again and I was happy to let myself be directed in what angles Trouble liked best. We made out, mouths sloppy and hands groping each other as we rolled around on the stable floor. It wasn’t long before we were both hard again and humping each other like a pair of sex starved rabbits. I came screaming into Trouble neck and yowled like a cat in heat as he shot his second load for the day onto my stomach.   


As we kissed again, we ended up with Trouble sitting and leaning back against one of the partitions and be straddling his lap. We were both covered in come and could keep our hands off each other.

“Fuck,” Trouble moaned against my mouth. It seemed to be his new favorite word.   


I loved it.

He kissed me again, shoving his tongue down my throat and keeping it there until I started to get dizzy.   


“You’re so fucking perfect,” he breathed. “I’ve been dreaming about this, about having you-”

I lunged forward, cutting him off with a hard kiss of my own. “I’ve been dreaming about your cock,” I confessed. “I never even looked twice at a man before you and suddenly all I could dream about was taking your cock.”

“You never-  _ Fuck, _ you even swallowed-”   


Trouble knocked me onto my back again and started to jerk me off nice and slow as he kissed me. He pushed my hands away when I tried to return the favor, instead sitting up and giving me a nice, thorough once over.   


“You’ve never been with a man before,” he drawled, “but you sucked my cock like a goddamned pro and now you’re filthy from all the come on you.”   


Fingers slid between my legs, reaching behind my balls to find my ass. He prodded the opening with blunt fingers, not trying to get in, but definitely checking to see if there was any give to the tight sphincter.   


His hand spend up on my cock. “You ever have something inside you? A cock, a dildo, hell, a finger?”

I shook my head, the motion jerky as my hips rocked. It was hard to focus. “I got lube. I read up on what to do, but I couldn’t convince myself to slide a finger in, not when I wanted it to be your in me.”

“Fuck.”   


Trouble sucked on one of his fingers then leaned down and replaced his hand with his mouth.   


Fuck, indead. He looked so good with my cock in his mouth. My gut tightened, signalling how close my orgasm was.   


Then his spit soaked finger sought out my ass and began to press into my hole.   


I had to concentrate to relax enough for him to get it inside. Once it was in, it just sort of sat there, the tiniest bit of pressure on my insides. His head began to move faster as he started to move his finger, the combination of sensations confusing enough to hold back my orgasm. His finger thrust slightly in and out, rotated and crooked.

My head fell back. I knew what he was looking for. I hoped it was obvious-

White hot pleasure exploded in my brain, causing me to shriek when he found my prostate. He attacked it mercilessly now that he’d identified that small spot inside me and I screamed as I came, hips jerking wildly as I in his mouth.   


That was different, I reflected as I tried to drag my scattered thoughts into shape. As I panted and rode out the lingering aftershocks of my orgasm, Trouble shifted position and started to stroke himself. Moments later, he grunted and came, shooting his load onto my face again.   


We were still and quiet for a little while after his orgasm tapered off. He couldn’t stop grinning as he look at my come covered face and my eyes were hungrily drinking in all the details of his body I’d been denied up until now.   


“Let’s get out of here,” he said finally. “I want my next orgasm to unload in your ass and for that we need lube.”

God, that sounded good. My ass clenched reflexively at the idea of finally being penetrated and plowed.   


“Your place or mine?” I asked as I wobbled by way to my feet.   


“Whichever is closer.”

“Mine, then.” Tilting my head, I reached out and squeezed one of Trouble’s butt cheeks. He groaned, then rotated when I tugged at him. When his ass was facing me, I took a few moments to squeeze and massage both cheeks. I wasn’t as ass man, myself, but I could appreciate a good backside. Finally, I spread his cheeks wide and rubbed my thumb against his hole.

“After you’ve plowed my ass, how about I take a turn fucking yours?”

A moan answered me and Trouble thrust his hips back and leaned forward slightly so I had an easier time playing with him. The tip of my thumb pressed inside slightly. “Keep touching me like that and I’ll have to ride you right here,” he groaned.   


Filled with regret, I let go and Trouble straightened up. “From what I’ve read, as good as that would feel, it’ll be ten times better with lube.”

“It will be.” Trouble leaned down and kissed me again, long and hard. “Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get to make you mine.”

“Fuck,” I groaned. “I like the sound of that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content tags added for this chapter: Shower sex, Ass to Mouth, Praise Kink

My head was starting to buzz again as I drove Trouble and I to my apartment. My cock was semi-hard in my jeans and getting stiffer with each sultry look Trouble sent me. At the same time, I found myself grappling with all sorts of questions: would I like riding Trouble’s cock? Would I actually get to fuck him? What would happen afterwards? Were we a thing now or just two men out of their minds with lust? And what would the others think? My new friends, my pack, you could say, were all the family I had left. I wouldn’t survive my world shattering a second time if they got upset.

As we pulled into the garage below my building, I deliberately overshot the control stick and gave Trouble’s crotch a squeeze before putting the car into park. He moaned, hips jerking upwards at the pressure. Then, as we climbed the stairs to my apartment, his hands kept finding their way to my ass. By the time we reached the door, I felt ready to come right then and there in my pants.

Trouble slammed me against the wall once were inside and god that felt good. Good enough that my brain turned off again for a while. He gave me his leg to rut against while we devoured each other and my hands slid down the back of his pants and pulled him hard against me. 

A big hand touched my face and we both started snickering at the faint scraping sound as his thumb rubbed at some of the dried come marking me. 

“Quick shower?” I suggested, giving Trouble’s ass a hard squeeze. 

“Sure. Will we both fit?”

I smirked. “Only if you don’t mind getting cozy.”

Troubled pinned me again once we were in the small shower stall. His cock ground against my tailbone, the head bumping the small of my back as he crowded me up against the wall. He reached around and found my cock and started jerking me off just right. My hands slid against the yellow tile as I desperately tried to find purchase. 

“Come for me one more time, Corran,” he murmured. 

I groaned helplessly, focusing on the steady squeeze of his hand and the hot cock pressed against my ass. 

“Come for me, Corran, so we can rinse off all the come from fucking each other in the barn. I told you my next load was going in your ass. You don’t want to make me wait, right?”

“That- wouldn’t be fair,” I gasped. 

“It wouldn’t. As soon as you come, we can get out of here. Then I’m going to open you up nice and slow, run my hands all over you until you’re begging for my cock. It’s only after you’re going out of your mind with need that I’ll line myself up and push into you. I’ll make sure you feel every inch of me. I’ll keep pushing so deep inside you that you feel like my cock is going to come out your throat. You’re going to take my entire cock in your tight virgin ass and ride me until I’m painting your insides with my come.

“You’re mine, Corran Horn, and when I tell you to come, you come!”

Trouble’s hand squeezed me hard and fast as he spoke and in the end I couldn’t disobey his sudden command. My hips jerked hard through my orgasm until my come liberally covered the tile wall.

He kept a steadying hand on my back while I trembled through the aftershocks. My balls were beginning to ache from coming so much but I was nowhere near done. A familiar tingle filled my body, signaling that my lycanthrope induced healing ability was at work. 

Provided we stopped soon for food, we could both probably keep fucking and orgasming for hours on end. I’d never really put my regenerative abilities to the test this way, but I had a feeling Trouble and I were about to find out just what our limits were.

A soft plastic snap pulled me out of my scattered musings and I couldn’t help but sigh as Trouble started to clean me up. His hands easily slid over my skin, leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake as he rubbed the soap all over me. 

The lust that had been burning in me since I’d awoken cooled to a lowkey simmer in my gut. Trouble’s fingers rubbed small circles in my skin while his palms helped massage my muscles. For the moment, his touch wasn’t driven to arouse. I started to drift some as he dropped down to wash my legs and shifted as he directed when he reached between my legs. The soap was followed by water and my brain started to seriously consider taking a break as the waterfall of heat that poured over my skin.

“Turn around,” Trouble murmured and I complied. My cock was starting to perk up again as his head neared my crotch. I’d had plenty of fantasies about the two of us set in this very shower but instead of indulging me, Trouble kept up his focused work and began carefully scrubbing away the layers of dried come and lingering ache from playing out in the woods all night long. 

As water washed more soap off my chest, I felt a lump starting to form in my throat. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d bathed with someone or just been this intimate. Gill and Iella had stayed as close as they could during the IA investigation, but there’d still been a fair amount of distance between us. It had been a long, long time since anyone had taken care of me this way. 

Trouble gave a few more soft orders and I moved so he could turn his attention to my hair. If I’d been impressed with the tenderness of his touch as he washed my body, I positively melted at the feeling of his hands on my scalp. 

My hair was running on the long side lately, the waves just brushing the collar of my shirt. Trouble’s hands were more skilled than any barber I’d been to as he worked to clean my scalp with my shitty dollar store shampoo.

“I’m going to get you some better hair products later,” Trouble murmured into my ear. “You don’t know even have conditioner.”

“Gwah?” was my intelligent response. 

It made Trouble laugh, at least. 

“Okay, you can rinse your hair out,” Trouble said, stepping back.

I hated losing contact with him but went ahead and ducked under the shower spray. Trouble’s eyes watched me intently as he started to cleanse his own body. I was keenly aware of the shampoo running down the flat planes of my body as it rinsed away. My cock was stiffening again as I watched Trouble in turn and began mentally cataloging how he touched himself.

His hands lingered over his chest as he began to wash himself, deliberately tweaking hard nipples. He skimmed over hs pits and joints, then used long caresses to clean his stomach and ass. Soap ran continuously down his legs, clinging to his leg hair. 

The way my cock throbbed at the sight of his hairy chest, arm pits, and legs was insanely confusing. I decided to just mark it up as just one of those things unique to Trouble. 

Once my hair was fully rinsed out, we traded places and Trouble started scrubbing his scalp with his hands while turning this way and that under the spray. He didn’t so much as glance at my shampoo bottle.

He stroked his cock as the water started to run clear down his body then grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down to my knees.

“I don’t think I can make it to bed without coming one more time,” he said as his hand continued to move on his cock. “So I’ll settle for coming in your mouth one more time before I plunder your ass.”

The small square tiles of the shower floor bit into my knees but I suddenly didn’t care. My heart was pounding as I stared at Trouble’s purpling cock. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and leaned forward.

“Fuck, yes. Mm, your mouth looks so good with a cock in it,” Trouble moaned as I took his tip into my mouth. 

Unlike earlier when he’d ended up fucking my throat like I was the statewide cock sucking champion, Trouble only rocked his hips some forward and back. It was pretty clear he wanted me to do all the work this time. 

I kept rewetting my lips as I bobbed up and down Trouble’s cock. I managed to use my tongue to caress the underside of his cock as I went deeper and deeper onto him. As his cockhead teased my gag reflex, I paused, gulping for air as I steeled myself to try and deep throat him.

Relaxing my throat, I focused on trying to be as open as possible. Trouble slid down my throat without issue and he groaned above me while hands tugged at my hair. I managed to keep him there for several seconds before I had to pull off. After catching my breath and panting into his hip, I did it again. And again. And again until his hips were jerking forward to plunge into my throat and skewer me on his cock. 

“Ahh, I’m close,” he moaned as his fingers spasmed in my hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Sharp hips snapped forward and Trouble buried his cock so deep in my throat that my nose was buried deep in his pubic hair and his balls were twitching against my chin as he came. 

A little bit of come trickled into my mouth when he pulled out. My throat felt raw and abused and it was several seconds before I could stop coughing. 

Trouble pulled me to my feet, causing the water his body had been blocking to hit me in the face. Before I could protest, he pressed me against the wall again and kissed me. This kiss was slow and easy, deep and full of promise. 

I sucked on his tongue a bit and let my hands rest on his hips. 

“Now we’ll have all the time we need,” he said when we separated. 

“Let’s get out of here,” I replied, reaching for the shower controls. 

My nerves jumped again when the water shut off and we climbed out of the stall. This was it.

It was time.

* * *

I bit off a moan as Trouble went down the other side of my neck, teeth nipping sharply at my flesh. The line of hickeys and bite marks he’d already given me throbbed and I wished so damned hard they’d last more than a few hours.

Trouble was careful as he shifted downwards to start tasting my collarbone and so was I to not not to kick him by accident as I moved to accommodate him. The cheap sheets beneath us rustled and I mentally cursed myself for being such a miser.

My shampoo was cheap, my sheets were cheap, the bed was the cheapest second-hand twin I’d been able to find. Everything in this apartment was shitty and cheap and Trouble deserved so much better. I’d gone too far with pinching pennies and couldn’t even rustle up sheets better than 150-thread count to be ravished on. 

“Stop thinking so much,” Trouble mumbled into my collarbone. A flutter ran down my spine at the puff of his breath on my skin. 

“Then do a better job of distracting me,” I replied. 

That earned me a look and then I yelped as Trouble pinched both of my nipples. That made him laugh and suddenly he was paying quite a bit of attention to my chest. His mouth sucked and nibbled away at me while his hand pinched and rolled my body to his desire. And as shocking as that first pinch had been, I was soon whimpering and moaning along with his touch. No one had ever touched my chest like this. It seemed today was going to be about all kinds of firsts.

Eventually, Trouble got tired of teasing my chest and resumed drifting lower. He skimmed along my abs and ran his hands along my legs, pausing to briefly tickle me behind my knees. My cock jutted up demandingly but he ignored it in favor of stroking the inside of my thighs with his fingernails. 

“Come on, suck me off already,” I moaned as he continued to ignore my throbbing need. Trouble cocked an eyebrow at me, his slender body perfectly framed between my legs. 

“Suck you off? We aren’t here for blow jobs.” Trouble continued to smirk and then finally, FINALLY, took me in hand. “Does that feel good, Corran?”

“Ye-yeah,” I panted as his hand moved. 

“Good. Then show me how to do it.” 

A noise of frustration slipped out of me as he let go and rocked back to sit on his heels. It took several seconds for my brain to process his words but I didn’t hesitate to grip my cock once they made sense. I started touching myself like I had yesterday morning while fantasizing about being in bed with Trouble. His eyes were hot on my body as he watched me. He even reached down and started to touch himself. 

Finally, Trouble crawled up on top of me, bracing himself so I wasn’t pinned, and we kissed again, our mouths feeling like molten lava as they moved against each other. 

I didn’t notice him grabbing the lube or putting some on his fingers.

I definitely noticed when his finger started to rub my ass. 

“Ah ah,” he scolded when I froze. “Keep touching yourself. Keep kissing me and just relax. I can’t damage you with how we heal and I can keep it from even hurting if you do what I say.”

I nodded shakily, feeling pathetically grateful that Trouble was going so slow with me. We’d been so hot and needy all morning that I’d half expected him to shove me onto my knees and push straight in once we were out of the shower. Instead, we’d dried each other off with my (cheap) towel, kissed and touched each other as we stumbled out of the bathroom, then made out on the bed for a while before doing anything else. 

My nerves were back and it must have shown because Trouble had made a determined study of my body before reaching for my crotch. I was pretty hyped up now and ached for Trouble in a way I never had for anybody else. 

Trouble was minutes away from sticking his cock in me and claiming me and… and that was okay. Good. Great, even. I’d sucked his cock twice now, he’d had his mouth and hands on me all morning, and we’d both swallowed so damned much of each other’s come. 

I focused on Trouble’s mouth as he leaned down to kiss me again and on keeping my hand moving steadily over my cock. I tried not to tense as he rubbed lube against my hole and then-

Then he pushed inside. 

It was just one finger and that honestly wasn’t too bad. He’d fingered me in the barn with just spit and made me come from teasing my prostate. With lube, it was so much better. His fingertip located my prostate faster than earlier and I moaned into Trouble’s mouth as he prodded it. Soon, I was rocking with him so much that he soon pressed a second finger into me.

This was immediately so much more that I froze. Trouble smirked above me and started to thrust his hand forward and back while his fingers twisted and scissored at my insides. 

“Even with lube, you’re going to be so tight for me,” Trouble said in an adoring voice. I would have flushed if he wasn’t working a third finger into my waiting ass. 

Finally, after more fingers, lots and lots more lube, and a hell of a lot of teasing, Trouble decided I was ready. He kissed me again and slowed the movement of the four fingers he had inside me.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked. “You on your stomach with your ass up will be easiest. I’m partial to having you on your back so I can see your face, but that’s less comfortable for you with much you’d have to bend. Or you could ride me. Assuming you think you can make yourself sit on my cock.”

I thought hard. I couldn’t ride him, not yet. I didn’t think I’d be able to work up the nerve to force Trouble’s cock into my ass the first time. And having my ass up in the air may be the easiest way to take him, but it felt a lot less personal.

“On my back,” I replied.

“Right. Tell me if anything hurts or if you need to change positions,” Trouble said with a smile. 

My heart was pounding like it was about to leap out of my chest as he arranged our bodies. My legs were spread and he directed my calves to rest up on his shoulders as he leaned forward. The bottle of lube I’d been staring at for months clicked again as he squirted more out to prepare his cock. His fingers slid into me one last time, adding even more lube, and then he was leaning over me, his weight balanced on one hand as he used the other to position his cock at my waiting hole.

There was a beat of silence and stillness. My body ached, quivering in anticipation and fear. 

And then he pushed inside me.

My first thought was that he was _ big, _ bigger than his fingers had been. His cock was a thick rod of meat, a weapon that could easily destroy me. I don’t know how much he slid into me at first, but I already realized the flaw in our preparations: Trouble’s fingers were much, much shorter than his cock. 

He didn’t give me much time to adjust. 

A few moments after he’d pushed it, he pulled back out. His cock slid out of my body and I was suddenly completely empty. 

He kissed me and then forced his way back inside me, dragging a shocked cry from my throat. 

He repeated this cycle over and over, each time going a little deeper and thrusting in a bit harder. Each moment of new penetration was mind-shattering and I realized he was claiming me over and over again. Each time he shoved his cock in my ass, he staked his claim over my body, declaring it his each time I yielded to him. 

Eventually, he was deep enough that he didn’t bother to pull out and instead set a steady rhythm of thrusts. I cried out each time he drove into me. My brain had all but turned off. My thighs were screaming at the way they were being stretched and his cock just. Kept. Fucking. Me.

“Roll over,” Trouble finally breathed into my mouth. “I want to go deeper but can’t in this position.”

He pulled out and I shakily rolled onto my stomach. Pleasure erupted in me as my hard cock scrapped on the rough sheets. 

“I’ve gotten about halfway into you,” Trouble said as I let him position me. The lube bottle sounded again and this time, he squirted it directly into my ass, and fuck did that feel weird. His hands trailed over my ass and grabbed my hips, so his cockhead could press against my hole. “You’re mine, Corran Horn, mine forever. And now you’re going to feel it.”

His first thrust in this position went deeper than he’d managed thus far. I yelped, hands digging into the sheets as my hole was split open. His cock felt hot as it drove into my ass. 

He pulled back, then out, pausing to admire my hole (I assumed). Then his cock was back and it drove into me again, pulling another scream out of me as he thrust even deeper. 

After that, he didn’t pull out again and instead started to focus on driving deeper into me. I wailed beneath him, feel open and raw as he blazed a deeper and deeper trail into my body. I hadn’t even realized I could feel anything this deep. 

Trouble grunted and moaned behind me, throwing out words here and there about how tight I was and how good I made him feel. Real pleasure surged in me at his words and suddenly the cock pounding into started to feel real good. 

My body relaxed more into Trouble’s punishing thrusts and he was suddenly slamming into me. He thrust hard into me over and over again until finally I felt his hips come to rest against my ass. The sharp bones bit into my buttcheeks and he groaned, squeezing whatever he could reach as he ground into me. 

“God, I love you.”

I almost came right there. Trouble’s voice was dreamy, he probably didn’t know what he was saying-

He pulled out of me then slammed back in, driving in all the way. I cried out, rocking backward to meet his thrust. My body was awash with pleasure and Trouble had said-

I forced that thought away. People said weird things during sex. 

“I knew you’d be good,” Trouble moaned as he started to thrust steadily into me. “I’d have gone slower if you were human, but you aren’t. I knew you could take it harder, that you’d like me forcing you open. Tell me you liked it, tell me how you feel.”

“I feel- good,” I panted as I moved with him. “You’ve split me open. Your cock is so big. It’s so deep. It feels so damned good. I love how you’re fucking me.”

“Then you’ll love this.”

Trouble’s hips slammed into me and suddenly we were off at a frenzied pace. His cock slammed into my aching hole over and over again, driving his cck as deep into me as it could get. His balls bounced off my body as he hammered into me and I wailed helplessly as he ruthlessly pleasured himself with my body.

Sex had never been like this, not once. I’d had memorable tumbles in my day, but this blew them all away. Trouble cried out my name between letting out mindless sounds as he fucked my ass. Pleasure kept exploding deep in my pelvis each time the tip of his cock hit my prostate before he slid deep into me and then it exploded again each time he bottomed out inside me.

“Fuck, it’ll be soon, Corran,” he moaned “I’m going to come in your ass, fuck, just fill you up. I’ll do it again and again until you’re leaking and you smell like me. You’re mine, forever.”

My gut tightened with pending orgasm. His cock- his _ words- _

“Come, right now!”

My body was already completely his. The orgasm that had been building inside me erupted from my pelvis and made my vision go white. I could distantly feel Trouble’s cock thrusting into me and it drew out my orgasm, extending the waves of pleasure. My body clench and spasmed as I came and Trouble cried out as I squeezed around him. 

Finally, I went limp, feeling all kinds of warm and fuzzy. Then I realized that I still had a hard, thick cock in my ass. 

Trouble stroked my ass with gentle hands for a few moments before he seized me and fucked me in a series of hard, frenzied motions. His cock hammered at my ass, sending sparks of pleasure through my oversensitive body before he finally came. 

Like when he’d come down my throat, Trouble slammed into me and lingered as he came. I could again feel his cock and balls twitching against and inside me, but this time it was accompanied by a feeling of liquid heat splashing inside me. 

It felt like hours before he pulled out. And when he pulled out, a steady trickle of viscous fluid accompanied him. 

A hand pressed down between my shoulder blades. “Just stay like that. Just for a minute.”

I waited, body aching, as Trouble spread my buttcheeks and peered at my hole. I managed to peek over my shoulder and saw that he was wearing an expression of triumphant satisfaction. 

It wasn’t long before he let me move and a towel was deployed to catch the mess. I grabbed Trouble and tugged him down onto the bed with me and we had to squeeze together just to fit on the narrow mattress. I kiss him long and deep, letting him know without words how good I felt. 

My ass ached, sure, but I could also feel the echo of his cock inside me. The aftershocks of my orgasm still hummed through my body and I reveled in the memory of him coming undone inside me. 

We touched each other as we kissed, but our hands moved slowly and leisurely across each other. Everything felt so good. Which meant it wasn’t a huge surprise when Trouble’s hands started to touch me harder and tease my sides and I responded by spreading my legs and rolling him on top of me. 

A quickly hardening cock slid against mine and identical grins appeared on our faces. 

The lube bottle snapped open again and within moments, my legs were over Trouble’s shoulders as he drove inside me again. 

Holding my ass up in the air, Trouble thrust hard and fast into me. I moved with him, rocking my hips up and down on his cock and squeezing on his as much as I could each time he thrust inside. My ass was plenty loose now and he took eager advantage of that. 

I cried out with each time he plowed me and quickly realized my cock was pointed directly at me. I snaked a hand out from under me and started to stroke myself in time with Trouble’s thrusts. He was hitting me so hard and fast I knew I wasn’t going to last long. 

Sure enough, I came just a few minutes later, my come shooting out to hit my chest and face. Trouble gasped as I was swept under another powerful orgasm and came with me this time, pouring come into my ass he crossed his own peak. 

I pulled my wits together fast enough after my orgasm ended to keep my ass in the air after Trouble pulled out. He groaned as I held myself steady for his inspection and was rewarded by his tongue licking all around my ass. A whimper slipped out when his tongue slipped in. He sucked at my body and I whimpered and moaned again and I realized he was sucking his come out of me.

He let me down soon after and scrambled up for another kiss. I groaned at the strange taste in his mouth, then pulled back with a gasp when I realized I was tasting my own ass. 

“Lycanthrope, remember?” Trouble said. “Human diseases don’t really bother us.”

And then he kissed me again and I let him because what else could I do? He’d claimed me and I was helpless to stop him from doing anything he wanted. 

Who knew going ass-to-mouth was so fucking hot?

We writhed together as we exchanged filthy kisses. Come was leaking out of me onto the towel under my ass and we were both getting hard again. I could feel the edges of fatigue nibbling at my body. This would be the last round for now. 

I groped at Trouble’s body as our cocks rubbed together and quickly found his ass. I gave it a good, hard squeeze. “My turn,” I breathed against him and he groaned again. 

We both groaned in disappointment when he climbed off of me, but we both knew it would be worth it. As he straddled my legs and reached for the lube, I folded my hands behind my head so I could watch. 

There was no hesitation in Trouble’s actions as squirted lube onto his fingers and reached behind himself. He gasped as he began to finger himself, hips slowly started to rock forward and back. My cock seemed to pulse in anticipation. I’ll admit I’d always been pretty vanilla when it came to sex in the past. None of the dames I’d ever slept with had ever asked for anal and I’d never been interested. Trouble had introduced me to taking a cock in my ass and now I’d get to feel what it was like to be in one myself. 

I bit my lip as Trouble moaned above me. His hips continued to undulate and I couldn’t decide if he his ass was just this sensitive or if he was putting on a little bit of a show for me. 

I liked that thought. I liked it a lot. Enough that I made a mental note to see if Trouble would be interested in stripping for me later. 

A vision flared to life in my mind: Trouble smirking as he moved to some music, body twisting and dancing as he used lingering hands to slowly remove his clothing until I could see every glorious naked inch of him. Then I’d have him get on his knees and suck me off real good before one of us got fucked over the back of the couch. 

Trouble shifted suddenly, moving forward as he pulled three shiny fingers out of his ass. It took some maneuvering but pretty soon he was hovering over me and spreading lube all over my cock. He leaned down and we kissed some more.

Without a word, he straightened up and sat down on my cock.

He was _ so fucking tight. _

Instead of the effortless push into a wet and horny female body, Trouble’s fought me at first. The ring of his anus was clenched shut as my cock bore against him. Finally, it relaxed and I suddenly drove inside him. 

Trouble groaned as my cock plunged deeper and deeper into him. His knees hovered awkwardly nearly by sides, not quick squatting and not quite kneeling. It worked, though, and gave him plenty of leverage to fuck his way down my cock.

My fingers dug into my sheets as Trouble’s impossibly tight ass squeezed around my cock. If he’d been any tighter, I was pretty sure his body would’ve cut off the flow of blood to my cock. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Corran,” Trouble sobbed. He rocked his hips forward and up, crying out as he lowered himself again. “Fuck. It’s been a long time. Since I did this. Fuck, your cock is perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” The words sipped out before I could stop them and Trouble whimpered. “You look so hot riding my cock,” I said, eyes watching intently for Trouble’s reaction. Sure enough, a faint blush began to spread across his face and down towards his chest. “You’re gorgeous, amazing, brilliant. You’re the only man I’ve ever thought about his way and better than any woman I’ve known.”

Trouble whimpered again and began to ride me hard and fast. I thrust up into him, words of desire and devotion pouring out of my mouth as he turned bright red. The whimpers turned into desperate gasps as he hammered down on me. My gut was tight. It’d be soon.

“I don’t ever want anyone else,” I cried out. “I want to wake up with your cock in my ass and ride you before I go to sleep. Suck you off at breakfast and watch you eat lunch with my come on your face.”

“Fuck- Fu-”   
  
Trouble threw his head back with a wailing cry as he came. My vision almost blacked out from how much he tightened around me and then I was coming inside him, my cock driving as deep inside him as it could go.

We finished coming together and he slipped off my cock and fell backwards, gasping for air. Before I could say anything, he suddenly lunged forward and got his mouth on my cock. I howled, it was good, it was too much, my skin felt too tight as he licked and swallowed all around my softening cock. He started up at me and I whimpered when I caught a glimpse of my come in his mouth. 

He rocketed up the bed and kissed me, the filthy taste of spent come and ass in his mouth. A hand seized my head and held me in place as he began to frantically finger me. I practically screamed into his mouth it was so intense. 

But it wasn’t too much. 

He climbed off me and dragged my ass into his lap, pausing just long enough for me to frantically nod my permission before he drove into me. 

His cock was big and my ass so fucking sore but I couldn’t stop him. Didn’t want to stop him, not when he was so desperate for me. The ache radiating out of my ass was making my brain leak out my ears and I needed more of it. 

There was nothing coordinated in Trouble’s movements. He fucked my ass like he was in a complete frenzy. 

A shriek tore its way out of me as he started to bottom out, his cockhead slamming deep inside me with each wild thrust. I’d done this. My body, my ass, my words had him in this state. I grabbed his head, fingers digging into his hair, and dragged him forward for a kiss. Our mouths collided sloppily, drool and spit leaking out all over each other. 

After barely two minutes of frantic sex, Trouble howled and came. His cock pulsed deep, deep, deep inside me, so deep I felt it trigger my own fireworks. Come I didn’t think I had left sputtered out of my cock.

Trouble collapsed on top of me once he was spent. His cock slipped out of my ass and my legs fell limply onto the bed. We just lay there, panting as our limbs trembled. 

As the come covering both of us began to dry, a chill set in. Wordlessly, we rearranged ourselves under the blankets. The come soaked towel had cleared away the worst of it all and been discarded, leaving us to happily snuggle together. 

Bony knees poked into the back of mine and it was insanely weird to feel a hairy chest behind my back instead of soft, round breasts. It was weird to be the little spoon in general, actually. It wasn’t exactly a position I’d found myself in a lot. 

“Another shower, then food,” Trouble said in a soft voice.

“There’s a fast food joint down the street,” I agreed. 

“We can talk there, then.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled. Exhaustion slammed into me like a brick. “Nap first.”

“Mm. Yeah.” There was a brief pause. “Can I fuck you awake?”

I yawned, big and hard. “Definitely. It’s going to hard to say no to your cock.”

“Or your ass.” Trouble nuzzled my head and I felt the beginnings of sleep start to creep over me. “I’ll bend over for you whenever you want, though. To give you my ass or to suck you off.”

“Just gonna keep feeding the addiction, huh.” I smiled, eyes closed. I felt better than I had in a long, long time. 

Teeth nipped my ear. “If this is addiction, then we’re both sick.”

I shuddered as he carefully teased my cock. I was too worn out to get hard again and my cock oversensitive. He knew what he was doing, though, and touched me with a hand that just barely avoided being too much. As much as I was enjoying it, I pushed his hand away. 

“Get some rest,” I ordered. “I want a long hard fuck after we get some shut-eye.”

“As you wish.” 

I could feel Trouble smiling against my head as he let go of my cock. The hand that had been teasing came to rest on my hip and soon Trouble was breathing slow and deep behind me. I relaxed more against his chest and let myself drift.

I had sex to look forward to once I awoke. 

And who knows, maybe I’d dream about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was forced to add this chapter by 

Tycho didn’t snap awake like usual, nor did he feel any sense of urgency to do so. Ghosts of his dreams clung to his mind, filling him with slowly burning arousal and a veritable laundry list of positions and  _ things _ he wanted to explore with Corran. 

His dream partner slowly merged with his real life counterpart and Tycho felt himself settling into his own form as he began to wake up. The distinct ache of marathon sex lingered in his body: soreness in his lips, a somewhat dead taste in his mouth, an ache in his lower back and hips, and the faint lingering burn in his ass from rough penetration. 

Memory of lowering himself down on Corran’s cock surfaced first. He remembered the buck of Corran’s hips driving his cock deeper into his body, then a shower of words, promises, and praise that that had made his body burn and soar with lust. 

Then-

Tycho’s eyes snapped open as the rest of the morning’s events asserted themselves. After months of dreaming and fantasizing about the other man, Tycho finally had him. 

He was suddenly hyper aware of the small slender body tucked close to his. His cock was hard and lodged in what seemed to be its preferred spot between Corran’s legs. He just needed to shift slightly and twist his hips to slide into rapturous warmth. 

He didn’t move right away. There was no need to rush. Instead, he nuzzled Corran’s head, taking in the subtle change to his scent. There was still the omni-present smell of gunpowder and coffee, as well as those things humans didn’t have words for: exhaustion, stress, and constant worry.

Corran’s life was… challenging. They were all aware of it and tried to help when they could but Corran was too proud to accept anything overt. Really, their little hometown was too small to keep a private investigator comfortably flush with cash. He got the occasional big job but mostly dealt with suspected cheating spouses and petty insurance claim investigations. He should have moved on, should have left for someplace bigger. A place where a lone lycanthrope would still have room to safely roam free but also large enough to contain enough mysteries for an emotionally wounded detective to make a successful living.

Instead, he stayed. For them. And for the family they were building with each other. 

Corran was  _ theirs. _

And more importantly, he was  _ Tycho’s. _

A heady rush hit him as Tycho inhaled again, deeper this time. He couldn’t have described his own scent to someone else but he instinctively knew he smelled it on Corran. It reached deep into his brain, past his often nervous horse form and far deeper to that which made him  _ Lycanthrope. _

Born out of ancient Rome, Lycanthropes were the same species no matter what form they took. While all reports suggested that the original breed had been entirely wolf shifters, Wes’s family maintained that the appearance of other forms was a relatively recent development. 

Tycho liked the idea that, beneath it all, he was just the same as the others. He could push away the memory of terror abroad, of cackling voices, sharp teeth, and dark holes it took months to escape from. As long as he had the others, he knew he wasn’t a monster or a freak. 

He wasn’t alone.

Now, he had others. Friends, family, pack (to borrow the old fashioned term). 

Now, he had a  _ mate. _

The word rolled around in Tycho’s head and lust began to build, driving his hips to start rocking forward. 

Corran was ridiculous. He lived in his own sepia-toned world much of the time, skulking about like he was in a 1930s noir film. But he was also brilliant. Funny, when he wanted to be. When he latched onto something or agreed to do a task, he poured everything he had into it until it was complete. He could be arrogant, sure, but much of that was actually backed up by skill and knowledge. 

Tycho had been drawn to him right from the beginning, perhaps sensing their future compatibility. He’d associated with him originally out of politeness and some baser instinct and soon found himself drawn in by that rock-solid certainty and dedication. 

He could never be forgotten or lost with Corran around. 

It would also be a lie not to consider that Corran was pretty damned hot. Green eyes and black hair were a rare combination. Corran wasn’t bothered by his shortness and instead used it to his advantage. What’s more, he’d been turned into a shapeshifter while in peak physical form and he knew exactly how best to use the power he had. 

Tycho rutted harder against Corran’s ass. The other man would wake up soon, he knew, and he’s promised that Corran would have a cock in his ass when that happened. 

He couldn’t wait to see awareness creep into Corran’s eyes. The shock and realization when he figured out Tycho was fucking him. And then the eruption of that poison-green smolder of his eyes as he sank into his desire and fully offered himself up.

It was tricky getting into position and deploying lube without waking Corran up while on the small bed. Tycho made a small mental note: if he couldn’t get Corran to move in with him, he would be getting a much nicer, and bigger, bed as soon as physically possible.

A deep, guttural moan emerged as Tycho sank into Corran’s body. Sleeping, he didn’t offer up the same instinctive defenses to protect his body, which meant that Tycho had buried himself all the way down to the root when Corran awoke with a gasping start. 

Jerking his hips, Tycho moaned again as Corran clenched down on him, instinctively fighting the intrusion. 

“Fuck,Trouble- You’re-” 

Corran’s ass relaxed as his hips began to move. Tycho leaned down, folding Corran’s legs to his chest so he could kiss him. It was either that or laugh. Trouble, huh? Was that was how Corran referred to him in his own head?

It was adorable.

They moved slowly, bodies rocking together. There was no sense of urgency or haste, just desire and pleasure. Corran took better to being practically folded like a pretzel than Tycho had expected so he was happy to be able to continue to shower Corran’s lips and face with kisses while he thrust deep into his mate’s body. 

Corran managed to pull an arm between their bodies and stroked Tycho’s chest. A smirk grew under Tycho’s lips when clever fingers found his nipples and began to tweak and tease him. Tycho responded with harder thrusts that forced Corran’s legs to spread a little bit more and his knees to press further back. 

He managed about three thrusts before Corran grunted and swatted at his arm. 

“Too far,” he hissed, and Tycho quickly backed off. 

A small wince appeared on Corran’s face as he gingerly stretched his leg out. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just not quite that flexible,” Corran replied in a rueful voice. He rotated his leg at the hip, testing it for pain. When nothing flared, he grinned and rolled over onto his stomach. His pillow (a thin, sad looking thing) he folded up and shoved under his stomach to help prop his ass up. 

Tycho found the lube. It was never a bad idea to add more. “You’re going to ruin your pillow this way,” he teased as his fingers sank into Corran’s ass.

A low moan rolled out of him and Corran managed to push his ass up a little bit further. “It’s had its day. I was already planning on replacing it.”

“In that case, we’ll give it a grand send-off.” Tycho spread more lube onto his cock as he enjoyed the sight of Corran’s hole winking at him. It was delightfully loose, but not overly so. He was still plenty tight for Tycho to enjoy. 

“Ahh,” Corran breathed as Tycho sank into him again. The sound was amazing as it rolled through Tycho’s brain. He had to close his eyes for a minute he felt so good. Corran’s body was so tight and hot, yet opening up him so perfectly it was indescribable.

Their coupling was quicker now and soon Corran was reaching between his legs to touch himself. Tycho quickly matched the pace he set and their voices made for a beautiful chorus as they moved together. 

Corran came first with Tycho’s cock moving in and out of him at a rapid pace, plowing deep inside him before pulling out just far enough to occasionally tease his prostate. His hand jerked his cock with fast strokes, adding an extra layer of pleasure to the incredible feelings rippling out of his pelvis. 

“Ah, Trouble!” he gasped as he came. The world dissolved as orgasm ripped through him. 

A helpless cry of his own erupted from Tycho as the clench of Corran’s ass and the sound of that ridiculous and amazing nickname slipped out of the other man triggered his own release. His hips jerked, burying him deep in Corran as he came. 

When he came back to himself, Tycho pulled free of Corran’s ass and fell back onto the bed, panting. He found the towel lying on the floor and began to mop them both clean. He hesitated a bit when it was time to clear up Corran’s backside. Seeing his come on and inside him was doing enough to Tycho that he was pretty sure he was spontaneously developing a whole host of new kinks.

He forced himself to move, though, and began to mop at Corran with one of the few remaining dry spots on the towel. 

They cuddled up together again once he was done. Exhaustion didn’t slam into them like it had before, but neither felt any urgency to move and do something else.

“So,” Tycho began in a light voice. “Trouble?”

Corran went rigid, his eyes wide. Then, with a bright red flush erupting across his face, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the bedding. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that. Like, ever,” Corran’s muffled voice said after a few moments.

“Why not? I like it. Detective.”

Tycho’s voice was teasing but not cruel. It was friendly enough, in fact, that Corran tentatively peeked out at him. He relaxed some when Tycho merely smiled and leaned in the kiss his cheek.

“I’ve got a problem, Detective,” Tycho purred in a low voice, “and nowhere else to turn. You gotta help me.”

“Oh God,” Corran mumbled. The blush deepened but he didn’t try to hide again. “What’s the case?”

“My boyfriend’s missing,” Tycho said without missing a beat. “He’s short, got green eyes, and black hair. Thinks he’s living in an old timey movie, but it’s actually pretty charming. Means he holds doors open and stuff for people. Plus, he can wear the hell out of a hat.”

Corran beat his head against the mattress, blush continuing to spread. His shoulders were starting to shake with laughter, though, so that was a good sign. A new, more positive emotional scent was starting to fill him and override the lingering negative ones. 

The Lycanthrope in Tycho buzzed in happiness.

“Missing person cases are the hardest to solve,” Corran finally replied. “I’ll see what I can turn up. There might have been foul play involved, though, so you should stick with me for now. Just in case.”

“How close?”

“As close as you can get.” Corran took hold of his chin and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss. “We’re going to see some action, you can count on it. A snack like you is trouble, guaranteed.”

Tycho lost it and collapsed onto his back howling with laughter.

Corran was indignant. “It’s a real term! I’ve  _ heard _ it used-” His voice stopped and he went still, then relaxed as Tycho kissed him again. 

When they parted, Tycho stared Corran hard in the eye. “For the love of all that is good and holy, never, ever use that term around Wes. We’ll never hear the end of it. Literally.”

“I figured that out a while ago,” Corran replied rolling his eyes. Then he smiled. “You  _ are _ trouble, though. I knew that the moment I first saw you.”

“What, naked and feeling cuddling in a random barn?” Tycho remembered that morning. It’d been pretty fun, all in all. 

“Nah. Before then. When you, Wedge, Wes, and Hobbie were drunk off your asses and breaking into the Tractor Supply Co. to find animal appropriate munchies. It was pretty damned humid and misty that night. Made your coat glisten even more than usual.”

The compliment was unexpected and indirect, but set off the same storm of butterflies in Tycho’s stomach as it had hours earlier. 

“You’re pretty damned impressive yourself.” 

He was, he really was. Corran preened slightly at Tycho’s words. He was fully aware of how attractive most viewed his peacock form but it was still nice to hear someone say it. Tycho doubted Corran actually got a lot of compliments and kind words these days. He kept to himself a lot, too damaged and afraid of being revealed to risk setting a toe beyond his current boundaries.

Well, Tycho understood that. They were well matched, actually. Both damaged by their pasts in unforgettable ways but building something new and turning what had originally been a curse into a blessing. 

Corran had lost his friends, family, and hometown once he’d become a Lycanthrope. Tycho had lost the future he’d been planning, and those several months of torture that surround his own change had completely derailed his more immediate plans. They were both starting to get their lives back on track, though, and it was because of their pasts they’d found each other. 

“I have to get up soon,” Corran said in a soft voice as he tucked himself up next to Tycho. “I have to go sit in a tree in the park with a camera for a few hours. Possible fraudulent insurance claim,” he added at Tycho’s inquiring look. “Policy holder said one thing, insurance company another, and now there’s a lawsuit, which is how I got involved.”

“That sounds…” Tycho trailed off. “That sounds pretty terrible, honestly.”

“I don’t have to worry about sunburns, at least.”

Curling up close, Tycho wrapped an arm around Corran’s waist and slid his leg between the other man’s. “Come have dinner with me tonight. And stay.”

“For how long?”

“As long as you like.”

Corran was quiet for a few moments, then smiled, small and hesitant. There was a hint of anxiety behind his eyes. “Let’s see how tonight goes. Then the next.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Tycho couldn’t resist the lure of Corran’s mouth any longer and leaned in for another kiss. The teasing and constant touches were having quite an effect on him. 

“I want you,” Corran breathed.

Moaning, Tycho let himself be pushed down. He eagerly spread his legs when Corran reached down and started fingering him. 

It barely took a minute before Tycho was pushing Corran’s hand away and the other man started pushing his cock into him. The penetration burned slightly and Tycho moaned helplessly at Corran’s relentless push forward. Their hands entwined, though, fingers threading together as they began to move together. 

Despite the need burning in both of them, they took their time. 

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
